


MMOM 30 - Tension

by beren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt has been working too hard, Hyde is going to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 30 - Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

**Title:** MMOM 30 - Tension  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/Hyde  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, toys  
 **Summary:** Gackt has been working too hard, Hyde is going to do something about it.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 2,228  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

 

"He's in there."

Gackt heard You talking to someone, but he was more interested in the musical score in front of him, so he wasn't paying much attention. There was something not quite right about the chorus riff and he knew he needed to change it, but he wasn't sure how. The next thing he noticed were hands settling on his shoulders and he almost shrugged them off in irritation.

"Give me a couple of sticks and I could get a beat out of these boards," a very familiar, rather sultry voice whispered in his ear.

Now he did finally snap out of it and looked round to see Hyde standing behind him. That was the moment when he knew he might have stepped off the planet for a while. He was in a creative phase and he'd been writing songs for ... well he couldn't be quite sure, but it was clear it had to have been some time. Once upon a time, You had just waited until he collapsed over the keyboard and then dragged him to bed, these days his best friend simply called in the big guns.

"Time you put the music down, Gatchan," Hyde said with an indulgent smile.

"But I just have to finish this..."

Hyde gave him a look and he put the music down; his lover of four years now might have been small, but no one could say no to Hyde. Well except maybe Megumi, since even Hyde admitted his wife had him neatly wrapped around her little finger. Gackt was very glad Megumi approved of him or he was sure Hyde would suddenly be unavailable all the time. He had been most shocked when Megumi had all but requested references when he and Hyde had become lovers. Gackt did not pry into how Hyde's marriage worked, but it was more than clear that Megumi had known all about him from the moment it started.

"Shower first, I think," Hyde decided and took him by the hand.

He was normally very fastidious about personal hygene, except when he forgot about everything except his music. When he was sequestered in his study he only ate because You literally shoved food under his nose. Anything that could be remotely considered a distraction was forgotten, which meant he probably looked and smelt like a wild man. Very rarely did he do anything meekly, but in this case he followed along like a child in crocodile, letting himself be led up the stairs to his bathroom.

His mind was kind of absent at the moment; he'd been thinking about music so much that, now it was gone, there didn't seem to be anything left in his head. It wasn't that he felt tired, just kind of empty as if he had poured everything out of himself. He just watched Hyde turn on the shower, test the water and then come back to him and start removing his clothes. He thought that perhaps part of him liked being looked after, because he felt rather warm inside as his lover carefully stripped him. When he was pushed into the shower he went without argument.

"Stand there, don't drown, I'll be there in a second," Hyde said and shut the cubicle door.

Gackt wondered briefly if Hyde thought he was an idiot, then he realised that he was in fact still standing in the exact same spot he had been put and, if he had been facing the other way, breathing water might have been a problem. Possibly Hyde knew him better than he knew himself at the moment.

When a very naked Hyde stepped into the shower with him and put several things onto the small shelf on the wall, he perked up somewhat. His mind liked the idea of his lover naked very much, even though his body seemed to be a few steps behind.

"Teeth," Hyde said and handed him his electric toothbrush with paste already on it, "sorry, but there is no way I'm kissing you yet."

Even in his current state, Gackt could sympathise with that. He put the brush in his mouth and turned it on as Hyde urged him to turn round. When strong, firm fingers began massaging shampoo into his scalp he felt himself melting somewhat and he did moan around the toothbrush.

He continued to melt while Hyde washed him, shaved him, dragged him out of the shower and dried him. By the time Hyde led him into the bedroom, he would have quite happily walked off a building if Hyde had told him to. His creative phases really weren't good for his residual brain power and he followed along because that was about all he was capable of doing. The problem was any normal person would have fallen asleep, but his brain had been on for so long that it did not want to turn off. He had no doubt that would be something Hyde would set about solving next.

"Lie down on your front," Hyde said, patting the bed, "we'll work on your shoulders next. You're so tense they could put you in a shop window and no one would be able to spot you amongst the mannequins."

Hunching over a piano did terrible things to neck and back muscles and, now that Hyde mentioned it, he did feel rather like he was made of wood. Lifting his arms to pillow his head as he tried to find a comfortable position was actually difficult and he groaned quietly as he did it. It was funny how he never really noticed his body when he was following his art, but it definitely made him pay once he was done. He felt the bed dip and the smell of lavender reached his nostrils.

"This is going to hurt," Hyde warned and then fingers were trying to drill through his muscles.

Gackt groaned long and hard as Hyde's hands came into contact with knots of muscle so tight it felt as if he was a wound spring. It did hurt, but in an oh so good way as Hyde's oiled fingers set to work unwinding him. Gackt had once asked Hyde where his lover had learned to be so good with his hands and had received a brief explanation about an old girlfriend, but Gackt was definitely thankful to the nameless woman because Hyde's ministrations felt like heaven. As the knots began to release, the slow firm movements actually began to feel wonderful.

"You were one big knot of tension," Hyde commented, working down his back and making him purr; "you're getting too old to keep doing this to yourself."

Gackt made a noise about that; he was not too old for anything, but he was too content to say much.

"I know you're not old," Hyde continued as if his lover had understood him perfectly, "but people over twenty five should not do this to themselves. I will not let you burn yourself out."

Gackt hummed; he supposed he deserved a little scolding. He was sure that once he was properly with it, You would have some things to say as well, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Hyde found another knot and released it. Sometimes he wondered if he deserved all the love and attention of his friends, but right about then he was just enjoying it.

Hyde massaged him from head to toe, releasing muscles that had cramped from sitting too long in front of the piano, and he was kind of hypnotised by the time his lover moved back to massaging his arse. It felt really very good and it almost made his mind begin to shut down, but not quite. When a slick finger danced between his arse cheeks, he opened his eyes again and lifted his head, humming in pleasure at the sensations the touch sent through him.

"Relax," Hyde told him, rubbing small circles at the base of his spine; "just enjoy."

Gackt didn't have a chance to really formulate a reply as he felt the probing finger slowly sinking into him and he relaxed into the sensation automatically. They were very practiced at sex and his body knew what to do without much urging. Doing as he was told was easy and he let his head fall back onto his arms and enjoyed the delightful feeling of his lover playing with his rear. He didn't really consider where the play might lead, because he wasn't thinking that far ahead.

Hyde was up to two fingers and Gackt had sprawled somewhat on the bed when his pleasure was taken away and he grumbled quietly in complaint. He was rewarded for that by being laughed at.

"I'm coming back," Hyde promised him.

What did come back, however, was not Hyde's fingers. Something cold and hard touched his entrance and he couldn't help starting slightly.

"What's that?" he asked, as the something cold pushed into him.

"You'll find out," Hyde told him, "it'll be good and then you'll sleep."

"What about you?" was his next question.

"We're worrying about you at the moment, and this is the best way I know to make you relax properly," Hyde told him, moving what had to be a toy in and out of him slowly.

It felt wider at the tip and further down and his body closed around it. Whatever exactly it was it was very pleasant. Hyde was right of course; he always felt at his most relaxed after sex.

"Oh god," he said in an almost explosive out rush as the toy suddenly began to vibrate.

Now he knew which toy it was; it had taken Hyde sweet talking him to let his lover use it the first time and since then he had been rather fond of it. It felt different when he hadn't seen it first, but his muscles still began to turn to hot liquid under the onslaught.

"Knew you'd like it," Hyde said, leaning against him, naked flesh only adding to the wonderful feeling running through him.

Any tension left in him was leaking away with every movement of the vibrating probe in his arse and he didn't even try to fight it. His body had been responding before to Hyde's touch, but now he felt his cock hardening rapidly. He moved against the cover on the bed, needing the friction.

"Roll over," Hyde said, gently pushing as his shoulder.

He really didn't want to lose any of the sensations he was currently feeling, but eventually he moved. When Hyde let go of the toy, he gasped as it moved deeper inside him and he all but collapsed onto the bed as Hyde took charge again. It felt so good as Hyde settled between his legs, leaning over him and moving the toy in slow thrusts, making it buzz over his prostate. When Hyde began nuzzling the inside of his leg, he moved without any conscious thought towards the sensation. He so wanted Hyde to touch him elsewhere, but his lover stubbornly moved away slightly, nipping the inside of his thigh and then kissing the same spot.

That was a veiled instruction to behave and so he settled back on the bed with a moan. He moaned again, louder, when he was rewarded and he felt Hyde nuzzling his balls. Hyde had a wicked mouth and knew how to use it and Gackt found his body tightening as his lover slowly licked a swathe over his lower body. When fingers wrapped around his cock as well, he was very close to ecstasy and Hyde coordinated the triple pronged attack with perfect timing.

His cock was hard and aching and throbbing with need as Hyde alternately teased him and palmed him firmly. He'd all but forgotten that any music existed except the rhythm of his body and he was losing the ability to think of anything but what Hyde was doing to him. It was liberating after such complete focus during his writing and, as Hyde urged him on, he let the arousal take him.

Time became surreal as Hyde held him down and took him to the next level. He could feel his body reaching for orgasm and the tension that Hyde had spent so long removing was building into different areas as he lifted into the touches. It was a pressure like none other and it consumed him as his Hyde played him like he had played the piano earlier. The crescendo came and he spilled his seed to the tempo of his heartbeat, lifting completely off the bed and taking Hyde with him. He tensed from head to foot and griped the sheets as if his life depended on it and let the spasms run through him in wonderful waves.

It seemed to take him forever to come down and he collapsed back to the bed feeling as if every fibre of his being was now spent. Any brain power he had had was gone and he felt exhausted. All he could do was lay there as Hyde slowly pulled away from him, removing the stimuli on his body and leaving him breathing hard and slowly trying to make sense of the world again. Now he was tired and he let his eyes drift close.

"Sleep, Gatchan," Hyde told him, "you need it."

At any other time he would have protested, but Hyde had found the one way to shut his brain down. He could feel Hyde moving beside him, but he never had a chance to figure out what his lover was doing as he succumbed to sleep.

"Thank you," was all he managed to say as the world disappeared in blackness.

**The End**


End file.
